Waste processing tasks, such as waste collection and disposal, can be critical to the effective operation of modern workplaces. For example, in sophisticated work environments that are configured to minimize worker downtime and maximize throughput, trash and other waste materials may accumulate quickly but the overall workplace efficiency may be significantly reduced if workers continually stop their assigned tasks to empty trash containers, deliver recyclable materials to a recycling center, or return defective components to a repair station. Furthermore, in material handling systems and other work environments in which machinery and automated devices may be moving or in operation, worker movement may create safety issues or impede the operation of the machinery and devices. However, in many types of workplaces, neglecting these waste processing tasks prevent workers from completing tasks and create other safety concerns. As a result, techniques and systems for efficiently processing waste may provide significant advantages in many types of work environments.